bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sad Day with Blue
"Sad Day with Blue" is the sixth episode of Blue's Clues & You! that aired on November 19th, 2019. It is a remake of "Blue's Sad Day". Elements * Question: ''' Why is Blue sad? * '''Clues: *# A tower of blocks *# Magenta *# A fallen down tower of blocks * Answer to Blue's Clues: ' Magenta knocked down Blue's tower * [[Living Room Picture Frame|'Living Room Picture Frame]]': ' Sock and buskin Characters Gallery SadDaywithBlueSadBluewithBlocks.png SadDaywithBlueSadBlue.png|Sad Blue SadDaywithBlueSadPawprint.png|Blue's sad pawprint Screenshot 20191120-161758 YouTube.jpg SadDaywithBlueFeltFriends.png SadDaywithBlueFeltFriends2.png Screenshot 20191120-162058 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191120-162121 YouTube.jpg SadDaywithBlueSchool.png SadDaywithBlueOrangeKitten2.png SadDaywithBlueOrangeKitten.png SadDaywithBlueToughSituationChoices.png SadDaywithBluePurpleKangaroo.png SadDaywithBlueNotSharing.png SadDaywithBlueToughSituationsChoices2.png Screenshot 20191120-162359 YouTube.jpg SadDaywithBlueFallingDownBlocks.png Watch Episode Trivia *This is Fifi & Freddy's first speaking appearance in the reboot *This is the first episode of Blue's Clues & You! to not have a wrong answer. *This is also the first episode of Blue's Clues & You where the Mailtime segment takes place before the second clue gets found. *This is the first time where Blue doesn't jump towards the screen after the line "You can do anything" during the Play Blue's Clues theme. *This is also the first time where Josh doesn't play his guitar in the theme song. *This is the first episode of "Blue's Clues & You!" where a different colored crayon is used to draw a clue. *This is the second episode where Magenta joins Blue and Josh during the So Long Song. *This is the first time that Purple Kangaroo and Orange Kitten make their appearance in the reboot. Differences *In the original episode, there was a green puppy, but in this episode the green puppy was replaced with Magenta. **The musical instrument for Magenta as a clue is a steel drum instead of a saxophone. **Other characters from the original that are missing are a green kitten, a blue kitten, and a pink kangaroo. *Though sad, Blue stated that they play Blue's Clues in this episode, but in the original episode the viewer is the one who suggest that they play Blue's Clues. *In the original episode, Steve asked Sidetable Drawer for his notebook without saying "please", making her sad. Here in this episode, Josh asked for his notebook and said "please" without Sidetable reminding him. *Freddy and Fifi take the place of Fred and Felicia in this episode, but were respectively named after them. **"Felicia" also made up with "Fred" earlier than in the original. *In the original episode, after Steve asks Blue if getting the letter will make her feel a little better, the Mailtime song begins. Here in this episode, after Josh visits the Felt Friends, the Mailtime song begins. *In the original episode, it was the Green Kitten who accidentally ruined Orange Kitten's painting, and the Green Puppy who took the book from Purple Kangaroo. Here in this episode, it was Magenta who did both. *The scene where Little Kitten got hurt from playing Follow the Leader was omitted from the original episode. *No one other than Blue, Magenta and Josh came to see how Blue was feeling about how Magenta keeps knocking down Blue's blocks. *In the original episode, Green Puppy knocks down Blue's block tower on purpose, but in this episode, Magenta gets over-excited and accidentally knocks it down. **Magenta felt sad when Blue said "no" to her. In the original episode, Green Puppy was simply given five blocks to knock down after Blue tells her "no". ***The ending scene in this episode makes sense (unlike that of the original) considering that Blue wanted Magenta to be happy as well. *Magenta joins in the So Long Song with Blue and Josh. This also happened in "Playdate with Magenta". Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues & You! Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Orange Kitten Category:Episodes focusing on Felt Friends Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes where the characters are clues